Dipper and Mabel Jr
by TheBigZ1
Summary: The strangness of Gravity falls never leaves your life. Sure, you can leave for a few years and the town becomes nothing more than an old tale you tell your friends. But sooner or later, the strangeness finds you again. Whether it be a magical ring, an invisible Spector, or children not of this world or time, Gravity Falls has a way of pulling you back. Rated t, hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's me again, and instead of being a normal person and work on the (counts on fingers) four or five stories I have out, I'll instead make a new one! Enjoy.**

It was so cold. Too cold. That's my best way of explaining it. He did not know where he was, nor how He got there. He just woke up shivering, his memory's, floating fragments in his mind like a broken mirror in free fall. Sometimes, he could fit two together, but then it would simply float away. His mother, his father, all gone, swept up in the mid February airs embrace. He let out a feeble whine, one of fear, of loss, and of need.

_Where's mommy? _Was his only thought through the cold, over and over again. _Where's mommy?_

Another whine, another thought. And then, someone responded. Something inside his mind.

She's not coming. And with that, he's fate was sealed. Without his mother, how could he survive? He let out an animal like wail, one of pain and suffering and neglect. And someone heard his desperate plea.

"What's that?" Movement. Footsteps growing closer. Then stopping in front of him.

"A baby? Who would leave a baby in the dumpster in the middle of February!?" Hands, coming from nowhere, like gods divine embrace, lifted him from the cold and into the warmth. The boy snuggled against the man, as he began running, cuddling into his warmth. And as the world around him faded, a single word floated through his mind. One that would change both their life's for the better. Dada.

"Hello my names Tina, how may I help you?" The nurse was African-American. Or black. Whichever, but she isn't important.  
"I found this baby outside in a dumpster," the man reached into his jacket and pulls the child out. He's fast asleep. The man took the time to study the boy.

He was large, more likely than not about two years of age. His hair was a golden blond, sleek and shiny, almost like metal. He yawned and opened his eyes.

They were one of the strangest things the man had ever seen, and that was saying something. Each was divided in half, the left a pale blue, and on the opposite half was one of bright green. His right had fiery red, and a deep blue.  
"You found this boy?" The nurse questioned. The man gave her a "are you kidding me" look.

"Yes I did, I found him on 22 cherry lane, behind the flower shop."  
"Okay, well, he doesn't seem in any immediate danger, I'll just have you fill out some forms while I get this little guy ready for the doctors," she reached forward, and wraps her hands around the child's abdomen. He whines slightly, but is too weak to resist.

What they didn't notice, is that while the man was studying him, he was studying the man. His hair was short and curly brown, like mud or bark. His face was childlike, but handsome at the same time. Donned on his head was a truckers cap, worn and losing most of its color, but had one identifying mark. A pine tree. That was all he saw, because the woman whisked him away, and he fell into the cool darknesses embrace once more.

The grumbling of his stomachs wakes him up. He lifts his head slowly, still stuff from his ordeal. A low moan escapes him, then a yawn. He was SSSSOOOO hungry. The baby looks around slowly, studying his surroundings. The walls where colored with horses and rainbows, just general kids stuff. The baby was in a crib, a purple one filled with stuffed animals. Another growl. There was a window on one wall, showing snow falling lightly outside in the metropolis that was Salt Lake City.

_How do I know that?_ He asked himself. _How do I know __**where**__ I am but not__** who**__ I am, or my parents?_ His belly rumbled again, more ferociously. As if on cue, the nurse Tina walks in with a bottle in hand.

"Here ya to big guy, you must be starving," she coos as she lifts the toddler out of bed and into a plastic chair in front of a -you guessed it- plastic table, about up to his head if he stood. She placed the bottle in front of him, and he reached forward and grabbed it.

"Smart little boy aren't cha?" She cuddled again. He gave her a dead look, then downed the drink in a few seconds, much to the nurses surprise and fear.

"NO! Don't drink to fast you'll get sick!" She said, snatching the bottle from him. She shook it, and found it was empty. She stare at it dumbly, and looked back at the boy. He was just sitting there, patiently waiting for another bottle, his expression blank.

"O-okay, I guess I'll get another bottle," she said nervously. She left and returned a few minutes later with another bottle. The cycle repeated, him chugging it, her getting another, so on and so forth, until his tenth bottle, which he finished with a loud burp. His expression was still dead as Tina quickly poked up the bottles.

"You need a name," she said, as she scooped up another bottle. They had falling to the floor in her hast to get more. (Rhyme not intended)

"How about, Jacob?" Silence.

"Marvin?" not even the sound of breathing.

"Charlie?" nothing.

"Donny?" Nada.

"Matt?" Now she's just wasting her breath.

"Colton?" Okay, NOW she's pushing her luck.

"Banana?" Banana!? Wha-why would you call a kid banana? How does that make sen- I don't even know!

"Macy?" WHAT!? Macy's a GIRLS name, where does she think it's okay to name a boy, oh my gosh I don't even, just, just wait a sec I gotta, *growl, then footsteps walking away and inaudible mumbling, footsteps returning* Girl needs to get out more, now where were we.

"Alright, we'll figure it out later," she finished, thank god. The boy stared at we through the naming, how he did I have no idea, but nonetheless, he was not thrilled with any of them, which I can understand, but, lets move on.

"Do you like to color little guy?" Tina asked, placing a piece of paper and crayons in front of him.

An image popped into the boy's mind, one that he HAD to draw. He snatched the packet of colored wax, his face contorting into one of concentration as he pulled out a black crayon, and began to draw.

His hand moved precisely, his motions near perfect, the skill of a surgeon able to cut between veins (Tina would know, she's seen it happen enough). After a few silent moments, filled only with the scrape of crayon on paper, he had finished.

Tina's breath left her. The picture was an exact replica of the man who brought him in.

_Why would the boy draw that?_ She wondered, _why him_? The sound of rustling paper brought her back to reality. He was scraping it!

"What's wrong with this one?" Tina asked, picking the first one up from the floor. The boy didn't even give her a sideways glance, just redrew his picture.  
Again and again he would draw him, and with every paper he used, another ended up on the floor. But then, he froze. He threw the black crayon -now nothing more than a snub- over his shoulder and grabbed the rest of the pack, pulling out pale oranges, blues, reds, and green. Then, he began to add detail. The earlier pictures where not worth coloring, not good enough. But this one was perfect. The boy smiled as his creation began taking shape. And then…he was finished.

There, in the boys own hands, crafted by the same two things, was an image of his savior. Light poured onto his head like liquid gold, his eyes were a bright hazel, so bright you could see it from space (that's what the little guy thought at least) the hat, old and grimy on his head, was given a new light in the image, looking better with age. The boy placed it down carefully, like it was the last bible on earth.

"Want to hang it up?" Tina asked quietly. Without missing a beat, the boy looked about for some tape. Once again, Tina vanished out the door, then came back with a tape roll. She picked up the picture and carefully taped it above the child's crib. She smiled at his awed expression. And that's where it ended.

No matter what she tried, he always gave her a blank stare when she spoke with him. Eventually, she gave up and went into the observation room.  
"Where's that file?" She mumbled to herself as she looked through the one way mirror. The room was plain, dark, and only speakers and filling cabinets furnished the room.

"There you are!" Tina said excitedly, pulling out a file marked "Pines". She flicked to the beginning, and there was a picture of the man, hat and all.  
"What a strange nickname, "Dipper Pines", well, this little guy would be dead without you. Maybe a little call will clear some things up," she said, as her hand reached for the phone on a nearby cabinet.

**I hope you guys like it, the weirdness of Gravity falls will rear its head eventually, but now I'm going to do some character build first. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. The powers out, so I've got time to kill. I got a very nice compliment earlier, and I want to thank you CatherineHarris**.

Dipper sighed as his car pulled up to the hospital.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself as he parked. For a few minutes -though to him it seemed to last hours- he reminisced how he came to live in Salt Lake City Utah. His grades where exponential of course, it is Dipper after all, the boy who was able to calculate how to throw a ball into the air and make it hit a couple pins than catch it. Seriously, the kids a freaking genius! But anyway, he chose the college in Utah, mainly for diversity. He had never been to Utah, and he was open to the idea. The only problem was that he would miss Mabel, his giddy, goofy, annoyingly lovable sister. She was going to Oregan state university to learn art and sculpting with a minor in mechanics and teaching. That girl can get a carburetor **(can someone tell me what that is please?**) working and teach kids how to do it at the same time. But back to Dipper.

When he graduated -highest marks mind you- he got a job at a local police station. I should probably tell you he majored in criminology and detection, with a minor in supernatural studies. I wonder why? (Heavy sarcasm used)  
When he first walked in he was a nervous wreck, but the chief was very helpful. He saw the potential our young Dipper had. The large, black, veteran officer could SMELL potential from the kid (that or his sweat, Dip was dripping). He worked with, and sometimes against, Dipper to mold him into the perfect detective. He trusted him completely, although, Dipper did keep a thing or two from the chief. Like when he caught the Kason thief.

The Kasons were one of the riches family's in town, but they almost went bankrupt when someone stole their safe, the ACTUAL safe from their home.

Mister Kason was just waking up from a luxurious nap, getting out of his silk sheeted, emo feather filled mattress, walked across his pristine carpet, hand sewn, and into his study, with his redwood desk, bear skin rug, etc, you get the idea. But when he went to his safe, the 2-ton, lead lined metal box, it was missing. The space it usually occupied was empty, the floor dented from where it stood. At first, Mr. Kason was stunned. How could a thief be sneaky enough to steal a safe from right next to him! After his daze he dashed to the phone, and, a barely legible call later, the cops, along with Mr. Pines arrived on the scene.

"How can this happen!? I was sleeping in the other room!" Mr Kason cried. Dipper looked for the usual, fingerprints, DNA, but he found nothing. Nothing, except a VERY familiar footprint, one with a hole in the left shoe. He glanced around, then rubbed the carpet smooth.

"Why is this safe so important?" He heard the chief ask.

"Because it has my contracts, my business deals, credit card numbers, everything! If anybody got there hands on it, I would be ruined!"

"Do you have any wax statues?" He asked quickly. Mr. Kason, the chief, and Dippers colleagues gave him a strange look.

"Wha- yes, in the basement but why does that matter?"

"Maybe Pines wants to talk to someone like him," one of his workmates said, causing a few others to snicker. Dipper just rolled his eyes as he walked past.

_Grow up, _he thought as he walked to the basement. There, he found old boxes, toys, knick knacks, Christmas lights (there were plenty of these, as the Kason house was huge) and finally, the statues. While they had been numerous in his Grunkle shack, there where only two here. A grizzly and a small woman, Martha Washington. Dipper stepped up to the pair, coughing from the dust.

"I know *cough cough* that you two are alive, and I know you have the safe," he hacked once more, staring at the mannequins until the bear glanced at the other.

"Gotcha!" Dipper cried. Martha sagged, and gave the bear an irritated look, who merely shrugged. She rolled her eye.

"Alright you bloody boy, how'd you know?" She asked angrily. Dipper raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about her accent.

"I met a group much like you when I was young. Sherlock Holmes included."

"Sherlock? We haven't seen that bloke for years now, how is he?" The bear asked.

"He's dead, I melted him. Sorry" he added lamely. The bear looked surprised while Martha was simply more agitated.

"What do you want young man?"

"The safe you stole," Dipper said simply. Both statues where baffled by this.

"Why would we give it to you?" "Because of this," he said, pulling out a match. They flinched, then regained their composure, but a flicker of nervousness passed between them.

"T-that's all, a little match?" The bear asked nervously. Dipper smiled, then reached over and lit the nearby furnace. The fire roared noisily, and they leapt back, much to Dippers expectation.

"Okay okay, take it!" Martha shouted, pushing a stack of crates out of the way, revealing the safe. Dipper smirked.

"Stand still, don't want anyone knowing your here now do we?" He said, walking upstairs. The Kasons were overjoyed that the safe was never lost in the first place. Dipper said that the crooks would probably wait till night fall to come back to steal the safe, and that they would've been gone by the time they got around to searching the basement. The family was overjoyed, Ms. Kanson kissing Dipper on the cheek, her kids hugging his legs, and Mr. Kason had a very special gift for the man that saved his fortune.

"THIS is my house?" Dipper said as the limousine pulled up to the three story mansion. Mr. Kanson (he insisted on Dipper calling him James) had the largest smile plasters on his face.

"Mr. Pines, because of you, I can feed my family, keep my businesses afloat, and have a home. This, *he motioned to the house* is the least I can do. Oh, and all the bills go through me." Dipper was stunned. The house was state-of-the-art, full of flat screens, exclusive channels, premium beds, pristine bathrooms, well, the place is a mansion after all. And all of it was his. For free.

"No, no, I can't accept this," he said over and over again, eventually, as they walked through the house, he chanted this until it was the only thing he said. But, James simply smiled, gave him the keys, and turned and left. When Dipper followed him, holding the keys like an idiot, he saw a moving van full of all his stuff being moved in.

He shook his head of the memory, and looked at the hospital in front of him. There was…something going on, something that hadn't happened to him in years. Dipper Pines was about to uncover a mystery, one that may change how he sees the world.

He climbed out of his Mercury and hurriedly ran to the door, the blistering cold swelling around him. He slipped through the sliding doors into the hospital. The smells of antiseptic, drugs, and linoleum rushed to him, but he pushed through and went to the counter. The man there greeted him kindly, albeit somewhat confused.

"So, why are you here sir?" He asked Dipper. Dipper then realized how strange his request was, but said it anyway. He was in way to deep.

"I brought a baby here a few days ago, by any chance can I see him?" The nurse gave him an odd look, but eventually nodded and turned to the files behind him. A few minutes later, he turned round with an unmarked file in his hand. He motioned for Dipper to follow him.

"There's no record of this kid anywhere! No blood, no DNA, nothing! It's as if he fell from the sky!"

_That's one possibility,_ Dipper thought as they walked down the hallway to the observation room. They had placed him there so they could monitor him without frighting the child. As the nurse opened the door, Tina was holding the file in one hand, the phone in the other. She gave Dipper a surprised look.

"Mr. Pines, what a surprise! I was just about to call you," she said, putting down the phone and file.

The boy sat in the chair, staring at the picture he had drawn.

_Why am I staring at this picture? What's so special about this man?_ He thought. And then, something caught his attention. He looked next to the door, and there was a large mirror, darkly reflecting his image back at him. He…heard something. He knows he did. The toddler stood up, then wobbled over to the mirror. He COULD here something, and see something too!

Concentrate, concentrate, the more sophisticated part of his brain said. The boy didn't know exactly what it meant, but focused anyway. And there it was, like fog being burned away by the hot sun. There was the man, looking at him from behind the glass. The boy jumped back, then stepped forward again. He lifted his hand and, much to Dippers amazement, but not so much his surprise, the child waved at him. Dipper, slowly, waved back. The toddlers face light up like a Christmas tree, and began to make multiple motions for him to come in. Dipper, slightly dazed, walked into the room, the boy jumping in front if him, smiling like a madman. He extended his hand to Dipper.

"Hi," the boy said. Dipper stared at him a good ten seconds before taking the child's hand.

"Hi…what's your name?" Dipper asked him. The toddler shrugged.  
"Don't know, can't wemembew, what's youw name mistow?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Dipper, call me Dipper." The boys face contorted to one of concentration, then ,"Da big Dippew is composed of seven staws, named Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Mizar, and Alkaid. All get deir name fwom many diffwent wanguages. It is cawed dat because it wooks wike a Dippew," he looked up at the speechless Dipper, "wight?" Dip nodded slowly, and the boy continued.

"It is awso cawed de uwsa majow, because it woks wike a beaw, wight?" He asked Dipper again, and once more Dipper nodded. The little one smiled, then with his other hand, pointed to his calf.

"I have a mawk just wike it! See?" Dippers eyes widened (even more) at the sight of a birthmark, **his** birthmark, on the young boys calf. The Big Dipper, smack dab on the boys leg. Just like Dipper.

"Want to pway?" He asked, and Dipper nodded again. The rest of his day was spent playing cards, checkers, rock paper scissors, and paty cake, which the two year old did very well at, almost beating Dipper at times. And all the while, Dipper began to feel…something… building inside him. Something he had experienced once before, and even then it was nothing like this. Dipper, was beginning to love this child.

When visiting hours where over, Dipper stood, said his goodbyes and promised to return tomorrow, before he left the still smiling boy in the room and walked outside through the blistering cold to his car. Even on the drive home he still lingered there, like a dream that is to good to let go of.

He true to settle his nerves with TV, food, **something**, but even if he forgot, it was fleeting, much like warmth of the sun on a windy day. It'll leave, only to tear into you when you least expect it. Dipper had this problem with the boy, and because of it, a thought drifted into his mind, so simple yet impossible to do. He couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't, but he must. And to finally stop these thoughts, he caved.

_Fine, _he thought,_ I'll do it. Tomorrow, I'll adopt him. Why, I'll never know. But at least I can think now._ And indeed he could think, but he only thought about the repercussions of his actions. What would happen? Would the boy hate him? Would he be over joyed? What will happen? These thoughts raced around, vying for control of his conscious. The only escape was sleep, and even then, images of multicolor eyes, golden hair, and his birthmark swirled in his dreams.

**Done! Took awhile, but, well, didn't want to disappoint anyone. Hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, have some fun.**

Dipper pulled up to the hospital once more, and a feeling of, well, something welled up inside him. That boy had gotten in his head yesterday and something, SOMETHING, has told him to adopt the child. Was it his maternal instinct? The need to love a child? Or something of a higher power? Dipper didn't know, but all he wanted to do was get that boy.  
The same nurse saw him to the child and gave him some more info about the child.

"It's incredible! The boys freckles actually make all the constellations in the sky! It was as if his entire body was stamped with the constellations as he was born! The birth star is on his feet, so he must've been born head pointed south! It's amazing!" The man continued, but Dipper didn't care. Something wasn't right about that kid, and dipper had to figure it out why. He does however, want to adopt the boy. Dip had to admit, the little tykes grown on him. But the pair where in for a shock when they walked into the observation room.

If Dipper had been listening, he would've known that someone was already in to adopt the boy. And he just went through the one way mirror as the two where walking in. Quickly, the nurse went to the man (he is a nurse after all) but the man pushed him off. He walked back into the room, where only the mystery boy and the nurse stood. The man (who is very large by the by) walked up and kicked the poor child, to which the woman gasped , but Dipper felt a primal sort of rage build up inside him. He walked over the broken window and slapped a pair of cuffs on the man (hey, he's a cop, what'd you expect.) Before the man can speak, Dipper reads him his rights and shoves him over the window and into the observation room. The detective them turned to the boy, holding his belly in the corner, trying not to cry.

"Shh," Dipper cooed to the child, "it's alright, he won't hurt you anymore." He turned to the nurses in the room, silent (and pale) as ghosts.

"What'll it take to bring this little guy home with me?" The nurses looked at each other, back to Dip, then at each other again.

"We'll send you the documents later. For now, take the poor bugger." The darker skinned one said, giving him a smile that was much to bright for her skin. With that, Dipper smiled, scooped the tot up, and escorted him and his assailant, out of the hospital and into his car. Dipper made a quick swing around the hospital, deposited his charge, then drove off to his home, a very excited passenger by his side.

The questions that hit him where like something Mabel would ask, "Is it big, it is colorful, so you have TV?" So on and so on, Until they got there and he was rendered speechless, which dipper was thankful for. As soon as the door opened he snatched the boy and ran straight into the warm house, the boy tucked under his coat.

The child, when removed from said coat, stared in awe of his surroundings. The house was so large, so beautiful, but before he took off, Dipper wanted to do something VERY important.

"So big guy, you need a name. How about, Tyrone?" The child looked at him funny, so Dipper rationalized that that one was out. He did this a few more times before asking the magic question.

"What do you want your name too be?" The baby smiled at him, a big, toddler like grin.

Throwing his arms in the air and shouting at the top of his lungs, he said "Dippor Jr!"

**There we be. Short, yet sweet. Have fun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was asked to update before the 31, so here it is.**

**** The boy surprised Dipper by choosing his name, but rolled with it anyway. He also found it easier to call him DJ than Dipper Jr. Dipper showed the little boy around the house, allowing him a full view of his new home. The bathrooms, the bedrooms, where Dipper slept and where he would be sleeping. Granted it was sparse at the moment, but Dipper found an old crib in the attic. And that's where Dipper began to see the extent of the boys potential.

As Dipper looked at the crib quizzically, trying to figure out away to get it downstairs, his son asked what he was doing.

"I'm trying to take this crib into your room," Dipper responded, "but it's too heavy for my to carry." The crib was solid oak, and sat at Dippers belly button. It was a biggen, so big Dipper had no idea how to get it down stairs. Can you imagine his surprise when it got up and began floating down the steps. Dipper, after a stunned second, chased after it, following until it reached the room he told DJ was his. It set itself on the ground, and from underneath said bed, two mismatched eyes peeked out. DJ crawled out, then stood before Dipper.

"Did I do good dada?" The child ask. Dipper, after a stunned second, smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You did amazing big guy," Dipper praised. The toddler giggled and scaled Dippers body, ending up on his shoulder.

"What awe we gonna do now dada?" He questioned. Dipper chuckled and walked down the steps.

"I'm gonna make you something to eat big guy." Dipper gathered together some food items, throw them into a bowl, mixed them, and shoved it into the oven. What came out…let's just say Dipper ordered out a lot.

"Whelp, that was a disaster," he stated, dropping the abomination in the trash. He turned to his son sitting at the counter, and asked, "think you can do better?" DJ hopped down, then walks outside. Dipper followed, a questioning look on his face.

Woods surrounded Dippers house on all but one side, where the road leading to and from his place was. When he came outside. DJ ran into the woods on the right side. Dipper ran after the boy, but by the time he got to the tree line, he had vanished.

"DJ? DJ?! Come back buddy!" He called into the woods. A few seconds later, he heard a noise. Dipper waited in silence as, whatever it was, came closer. It was much to big too be his boy, but Dipper was to frightened and worried to move. Eventually, a deer head poked its way through the bush. Before Dipper could react, DJ sprung from the branches, digging his teeth and nails into the animal, causing it to panic and charge forward…right into Dipper. The three crashed to the ground as the wild animal thrashed wildly, till DJ sunk his teeth into its throat, and ripped it out. The animal's life slowly drained with its blood, until nothing but it's carcass with Dipper under it remained. Dipper stared in mute horror as blood dribbled out the three-year olds mouth, and off his hands, whose nails were more like claws at this point. The boys eyes had gone from their half cut colors to fully red, and when he looked at Dipper, devoid of love or compassion, filled only with blood lust, he gulped in fear. But the color faded, his teeth and nails returned to normal, and he threw the dead animal off Dipper like a leaf.  
"Daddy," the little boy asked, standing at his fathers feet, "did I scawe you?"

"A little, yeah," Dipper said begrudgingly. The boys face fell, so Dipper added quickly, "but I'm fine now big guy, it's okay." DJ looked mildly satisfied, then went up and hugged Dipper, smearing deer blood on him. Ignoring the red mess soaking into his clothes, Dipper hugged the boy back, giving him a squeeze.  
"I hope you know how to cook that thing," Dipper said, looking at the kill his child had made. DJ looked from Dipper to the deer and back again, smiling largely.

He let go of Dipper, picked up the animal, and walked back towards the house, grabbing Dipper hand along the way.

The hunter walked into the kitchen and dropped the deer on the floor. His arm turned to a blade and began skinning the deer, leaving Dipper to his thoughts and the sound of meat and flesh tearing.

_Jeez, look at him go! How can he do this, why can he do this? Who taught him anyway?_ Questions like that bounced around his head, racking his brain as he tried to figure this out. The boy was obviously not human, or an experiment, or something like that, and it was obvious that he either wasn't wanted or wasn't what they expected. Either way, the boy still needed a home, and Dipper planned on giving it too him. The sound of fire made Dipper look up, and once again DJ pulled another trick out of his sleeve (relatively speaking as the boy was only wearing a diaper). His hand ignited in flames and he picked the meat off, cooking it quickly. After a half an hour of Dipper staring at the boy in amazement, the child handed him a few pieces of cooked meat. He smiled, hoping for a job well done.

"Nice going son, let's, let's go eat," Dipper said, takings he handful of meat to the table. He placed it, got three plates, set the meat on one, and took a few pieces for the two of them. Dipper at his few pieces quickly, but when he reached for more, all of it was gone. The boy sitting across from him burped loudly, then fell asleep. Dipper chuckled, then carried the boy upstairs to his new room, setting him in the crib.  
"Sweet dreams baby boy," Dipper said, leaning down and kissing his son on the forehead. Dipper decided to turn in. He'd deal with the corpse when he woke up tomorrow. Probably a bad idea, but he was too tired to care now.

Later that night, dipper went to get some water. So, he went to the kitchen, got a glass and filled it up next to the dead animal that they had eaten that day. When he finished his water, he returned to his room accompanied by a winter thunder-storm. Or at least, he tried. When he passed DJs room, he heard a soft noise. He leaned against the door and he heard it again. A bolt of lightning and thunder, then a soft squeal. Dipper walked into his adopted sons room and saw him, biting a blanket, with tears drenching his face. Another bolt, another explosion, and he squealed in fear and began crying harder.  
"DJ!" Dipper said, walking into his room. The boy looked, then turned his head from Dipper.

"I-I'm f-fine dada, it's- eep!" He jumped again as another crack of thunder sounded, louder than before. Dipper stared at the little boy. Obviously where ever he came from taught him that showing emotion was bad, but Dipper knew how many condescending pricks there are that grew up like that. Without another word, Dipper picked up DJ and walked into his room. DJ began to sputter an excuse.  
"Dada I'm fine, weally! I-I'll just go t-to my woom and-"

"DJ you are not fine. It's okay, I won't get mad because you're scared, storms scared me when I was little too." Dipper sat on the bed, wrapping a blanket around himself and DJ. The little boy gave him a questioning look, then he snuggled up next to his dad. A loud CRACK of thunder shook the house, and the boy cuddling with Dipper squealed loudly. Dip held the boy close to his chest, feeling the hot tears leaking down. Eventually, the boy passed out, the storm moving away. Dipper blinked, the followed his son into a blissful slumber.

**-a few days later-**

Dipper, with DJ secured to his hip, walked up to the door and opened it to find an old woman and two cops he knew well.

"Hey chuck, Chet, what're you two doin here?" Chet, the blonde one, looked from the woman, who looked very grumpy, to Chuck.

"We'll pines, this woman here says she heard that boy there screaming his head off. She said you were trying to rape him," he said, looking at the boy.

"I never knew you had a kid Pines, how old is he?" Chuck said, reaching forward and tickling DJs belly. The child giggled as Dipper explained.

"He's three, I adopted him a few days ago. Isn't he cute?" DJ pushed chucks hand away, and looked at the woman. He held a hand out to her.

"Dippor Jr. Miss, what's youw name?" The woman glared at Dipper.

"You taught this little guy well. Where are they? On his head, his bottom, huh?" Dipper gave her a confused look.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"The bruises where you hit him! A a baby that acts so nice must've been beaten into submission, I can only imagine what you've done to him in the past few days!" Dipper looked between his coworkers with a "is she serious?" Look on his face.

"I've never hit him, why would I? And where do you get the authority to call me a pedophile?"

"I was driving up to your house to speak with you, I'm part of a charity," she said, "and when I looked inside, I saw that boy, "she shoved a finger in DJs direction, "screaming his head off naked while you chased after him." She crossed her arms and gave a smug smile, to which Dipper turned calmly to DJ and asked. "Buddy, why did you take off your diaper and run around the house?" DJ smiled and said, "I was a monkey!" He put his hands in the air and began making monkey like sounds, which could easily be mistaken for screaming. He made the classic monkey movements, scratching, sniffing, all that good stuff. Chet and Chuck looked at each other, then turned to the woman.

"Ma'am, you've caused a public disturbance. Because of that, you'll need to pay this fine," Chet said, taking the ticket Chuck was writing out. They gave it to her, waved goodbye to Dipper and his little monkey, and drove off. Dipper winked to the woman and closed the door.

**-the next day-**

Once again someone knocked and Dipper opened it, revealing the chief and Carlos, the guy who makes the sketches of suspects.

"Hey chief, Carlos, what're you guys doing here?" Carlos pulled out a sketch and handed it too Dipper. On it was his face, and Dipper looked at it quizzically.

"What's this?" He asked, holding a hand to the sketch. Carlos looked from Dipper to the chief and dropped his gaze to the ground. The chief spoke up.

"It's Carlos's drawing of a man who raped some guys son." Dipper felt his eyes widen in surprise.

"When'd they say the rape happened?"

"Last night," the chief replied cooly. Dipper blinked twice.

"I was home all day with DJ, I couldn't have down it!" Dipper replied a little to aggressively. The two glanced at each other then back at dipper.

"Who?" The chief asked. As if on cue, Dippers little boy popped up on his shoulder smiling largely

.  
"Hi dada, who'we dese guys?" He asked, tilting his head at the cops. Dipper introduces them to his son.

"Chief here's also my boss, so be on your best behavior big guy," dipper said, while his boy held out his hand to the pair. The chief, without missing a beat, took it, while Carlos hesitated for a second before doing the same.

"Look, pines, we know you didn't do it but its the law," Carlos began, but Dipper held up his hand.

"I understand," he said, "I'll come down to the precinct and help solve this whole mess. But after my parts over, I'm spending the next two days with my kid. Sound good to you chief?" His boss smiled and said, "yeah, sound good." Dipper turned to DJ and set him on the ground.

"I'll be back soon bud, okay?" DJ nodded, and Dipper gave him a list of things he can't do.

"No biting clawing scratching burning fighting hunting stalking or anything else that will cause physical or emotional harm to anything living or not. Got it big guy?" Dipper Jr. nodded, and gave Dippy a hug before he left.

At the precinct Dipper walked into the interrogation room, awaiting the parent to come in. Eventually, a thin man walked in, and sat across from Dipper. The chief sat in a chair between the two, and lifted up a file. He handed it too Dipper, who opened it to a child's face. Dipper leafed through it, then closed it and placed it on the table.

"I didn't do it."

"Bullshit," the boy's father said, "my boy described you perfectly, you raped my son and I'll watch as the same happens to you in the slammer." Dipper chuckled.

"Since when do they let you see what happens in the showers?" He asked, a smirk on his face. He leaned forward and said, "Pointing your finger at me will do nothing. Now, if we just talk about it-" the man slammed his fist into the table causing the file to jump.

"I'm not talking about a damn thing! You did it and i know it!" The chief stood to restrain the man, but he leapt forward and punched Dipper in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. He rushed over and stood above Dipper, pulling his fist back…then nearly getting melted to death by a spurt of magma. Everyone turned, and floating in the air, his right hand black, covered in rocks and glowing from cracks, was Dipper Jr. And he, was, PISSED. He threw another stream of molten rock, hitting the wall behind it and setting it on fire. Dipper stood.

"DIPPER CORNELEUS PINES JR. YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" DJ froze, then hung his head in shame. His arm re-connected together and he floated over to Dipper, and he landed on the floor before his dad.

"I'm sowwy dada," he squeaked, cringing, obviously waiting for punishment. Dipper picked the boy up and pushed his chin up, looking into his eyes.  
"It's okay DJ, just don't let it happen again, okay?" DJs eyes widened, then he nodded quickly, and Dipper smiled and hugged the boy. The chief stepped forward.

"No one is to know about this, that Pines kid can do that, even that he was here. That goes for all of you," he pointed around the room and into the window, "is hate to see a good officers kid get stolen."

Indeed this was true. If word got out about a super powerful baby, well, anyone would try to get their hands in him. His life would become living hell, but hopefully they can keep it under wraps. After the chief helped cleared up, he left, DJ snuggled up in his arms.

The skinny man hung up, wiping his brow. His employer was not happy.

As the bulky figure walked towards his leader, a small sense of dread filled him.

"We'll," the deep voiced character asked, "how did they fair?"

"The large one was arrested, the woman was not taken seriously, and the man chickened out, completely unmanly like," his lackey said. The larger one huffed and leaned back.

"So…my boy is still there is he?"

"Yes sir, but the chicken did have one piece of news, apparently the boys named, Dipper Jr." The larger one smiled.

"So, after all these years, he's still interfering isn't he. Well no matter."

Leaderar leaned forward, smiling at the smaller manataour.

"My boy will bring destructor here, and him, with the rest if humanity, will crumble at my feet!"

**Dun dun duuuunnnn! I really wanted to get this out earlier because a reviewer wanted it out, so, here, take it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, asked to do this before a certain date.**

Now, we come to the most stressful and rage inducing incident in Dippers life. It was a few weeks after Mr Pines days off ended. He'd been going to work and leaving DJ alone at home. He thought since the boy had super powers he could handle himself. And he always came home to a little boy picking him up, running into the living room and throwing him on to the sofa. DJ would then jump on his lap and tell his dad about his day, Dipper listening intently. Eventually, the babe told everything about his day, and listened to Dippers work time. His dad loved politeness.

Dipper was, obviously, surprised that DJ wanted to hear about his day, but was happy to tell him about his work, from the early day commute (which DJ always saw him off on) to lunch, all the way through to seeing his child. After story's where exchanged, DJ would pull him to a random room in the house, sometimes close to his room, others on the other side of the house. But what he found was magical.

Dipper had always kept that childish imagination, though he rarely showed it. Except when he was around his boy, but then, he was as bouncy and excited as the child was, from drawing to playing games. Back to the rooms, DJ did different things for different rooms, from an art room to a fort, blankets and pillows everywhere. Dipper would often the join the boy in his games, things like hide and seek, peekaboo, and tag. Dipper Jr. was not afraid to use his abilities, often running on the ceiling or turning to a part of the wall. He's cover was always blown by his giggling whenever Dipper past, but Dip would walk away, only to sneak up on the boy. He'd snatch him up, the toddler howling in laughter as Dipper tickled the child. But in the past day or so, DJ had gotten a cold, and a nasty one at that, so he hired a sitter. And that's where the trouble began.

"His room is upstairs on the left, make sure to check his temperature every hour and give him medicine every two. And if anything…strange, happens, call me," Dipper explained to the babysitter, a teen named Carter. A little back story on Carter which I know no one will care about but it's my story so hush.

Carter was sixteen, but wasn't so popular. He had his friends, and that was good enough for him. He needed some extra money for teen stuff, so here he is. He wasn't irresponsible, he was just in that "stupid decisions" faze of his teen years. But more on that later, let's get back to the people you actually care about.

"It's okay Mister Pines," carter said, yawning. It was six am after all. "I'll make sure he's secure, don't you worry about a thing, just go to work and book some guy okay? He's perfectly safe." Dipper mulled it over a second, then hurried upstairs, pecked his sons burning forehead and rushed out, a goodbye thrown over his shoulder. Carter watched him go, then went to check on his charge.

DJ was weak and disoriented, but still knew that the person over his crib wasn't his dada, but someone he did not know. Instead of his cheerful "Hello" he simply groaned and rolled over. Carter felt the boy's forehead, then took his temperature. Finding that everything was in order, the teen went back downstairs for some tv time…only to run back upstairs when the child began crying.

Carter could not find what was wrong with him, if there was anything. The boy was screaming his head off, crying and snotting everywhere, (have fun picturing that) thrashing widely. Carter gave him a bottle, nope. Tried playing peekaboo, DJ wanted the face to stay away. Finally he tried putting a cool rag on his head, simply for it too be flung back at him.

"What do you want!?" Carter screamed in confusion and panic. The young pines simply said, "No!"

Now, let's see why this freak out is happening, inside the young cuties mind. DJ is having a mental battle with…something, his more advanced self you may say, the part that tells him how too, or what to do. The symptoms where indeed NOT a cold, but DJs reaction to having his conscious and subconscious duke it out inside his head. It wasn't pretty. The voice was repetitive, evil, and scary. Over and over again it said, "Kill them all, kill them all, kill them all." DJ, being the great kid he is, knew that people killing was bad, even for defense. His da didn't want him to kill that man even when he hit him, so he shouldn't go around killing random people for no reason! Right?

Carter, however, was in a state of panic. How could he help the kid? How could he make him stop thrashing and crying? No ideas came to mind (he's a good kid, he just isn't the brightest, as you'll see later) so he simply shut the door and let him wear himself out. He turned the volume on high and drowned out the sound of baby tears with CSI Miami.

Soon, DJs cries where silenced and carter went to see the child calmly asleep in his crib. When he took his temperature, it was lower, a good sign. Carter smiled, and closed the door quietly, letting the child sleep, or, in DJs point of view, his victory.

The next few hours where calm at the pines home, not much happening, just a few feeding here, temperature checks there, the works. But something else happens around six pm.  
Carter was preparing himself to leave, as Dippers shift ended around six. But, he got a call from Dipper, saying that he had to stay late to finish a case, and that hell pay him extra. Carter was happy I stay and watch over the mini Dip, and assure him the boy was doing better. And here, the trouble starts.

Carter's cell rang, and he picked it up, a friend calling. He asked if he could come over, but Carter was wary, knowing that if mister Pines caught him with a friend they'd both be dead. But, he decided against it and allowed him to come over…what carter didn't realize, was that his friend, let's call him Dick, brought over AN ENTIRE PARTY with him. Now, young carter could've simply lock the door and tell them to find somewhere else to trash, but he didn't. He let them in, and the party began. It would never be forgotten.

One truck brought speakers, huge and loud, another brought alcohol, where from, well, on one of the tags said, "Stanford Pines, thief extraordinar. You want it, you call me and I'll get it, for a price!" Let's just say the business didn't last long. ;) (I'm so unprofessional). So, there was music, partying, and drinking. All this contributed to one baby boys confusion.

He came downstairs to see what the commotion was, and found his house full of people. Now don't get me wrong, DJ could've TOTALLY gotten rid of them, unfortunately he didn't want to anger his dada, so he let them stay. Even when they came to his room and broke his crib.

Now, the toddler was too terrified to get rid of them. Where was his da, why wasn't he there to protect him, what does he do? Before any of these questions could be answered, an angel (in his mind) scooped him up and locked both of them in Dippers bedroom. DJ looked at the angel, and smile up at her.

Meanwhile, carter was having the time of his life. Hanging with the cool crowd, being a party animal, just having a good time. Until the cops showed up.

They had gotten noise complaints and were sent to investigate. When they found out a party was happening in Dippers home, they rushed in and put a stop to it. But Dipper was frantic.

"DJ, DJ! Come out buddy, daddy's home!" He shouted this all over the house, until he came to the living room and saw Carter. Dip was **pissed**. He marched straight up to the teen and lifted him by his shirt collar.

"Where, is, my son?" Carter stuttered out an answer of, "I don't know."  
"We'll you should, because I hired you to WATCH MY BOY!" Dipper shouted, slamming the young man against the wall. He punched the dry wall next to Carter's face, and when he pulled back a stud was visible, snapped in half. The blood drained from Carter's face as he looked back at the raging detective.

"If they don't find my boy, I'll send you to juvy for the rest of your miserable childhood, got me?" Carter nodded, squeaking out an apology.  
"Oh you're going too be sorry," he snarled. Then, he's expression changed, and he turned in time to see a little boy standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling largely.

"Daddy!" DJ shouted, bounding towards him and leaping into his arms. Dipper let go of carter and caught his kid, burying his face in the child's sweet-smelling hair and letting out a sob.

"DJ, I though I'd lost you. Oh baby boy, my adorable son, my child, my-my," Dipper shut up and simply held DJ, glad he was safe. I mean, nothing would have happened anyway, but he's a dad, he can't help but be worried. DJ also cried, sobbing "dad" into Dips neck and holding him tight (not tight enough to hurt him though). The sound of someone coming down the steps was heard, and Dipper looked up to see a VERY familiar face.

She had the same long hair they had when they were kids, only now it was full of sparkles and pins. Little fake tattoos covered her face, the wash on kind, and her clothes where radically strange, a sweater with a heart on it and a pink skirt that reached her knees. Her shoes where simple flip-flops with a little pizzazz thrown in. Some marker, making them look very colorful, even though the shoes colors where different. I'll give you three guesses as too who it is.

1) Wendy

2) Grenda

3)Mabel.

You can probably guess since the title is "Dipper and Mabel Jr."

Mabel smiled at the man and his son, together in a tearful reunion. She smiled, then stepped forward to introduce herself.  
"Hello," she said, holding her hand out, "my names Mabel pines, I'm here looking for my brother, Dipper. Have you seen him, this is supposed too be his address." Dipper smiled and shook her hand.

"I know him well, VERY well indeed. I also know alot about you Mabel." His sisters face scrunched in confusion.

"Uh, how?"

"I've know you for awhile awhile Mabel, like how you used to chew bubblegum upside down as a kid, buy candies and shove them into your brothers mouth when he wasn't looking, even how you used your grappling hook against little Gideon in 2012." Now Mabel was **seriously** creeped out. This guy was telling her things that only her and Dipper knew? There was only one way he couldn't known that.

She punched the man in the face, "creep!" Following. Before she could continue her assault, both physically and verbally, DJ popped in front of Mabel.

DJ thought the angel would be nice, staying with him and keeping him calm while they waited for his da certainly was a way for him to be confident in the girl. But, no, she hurt his dad, now she's gonna pay. He won't kill her, simply…knock her around a bit. He pulled his little fist back and let it loose…only to have it caught by and equally tiny hand. He looked up, and saw a girl with bright gold eyes and long stringy black hair holding his fist, glaring at him.

"Don't touch my mommy," she said, squeezing his fist. DJ retorted, "she shouldn't touch my dada." They stared at each other a few more seconds, before Mabel spoke up.

"MJ, let the boy go, he's fine." MJ, did as her mother requested, releasing DJs fist and going to he mother while DJ helped pick up Dipper. Dipper rubbed his face and said, "Shess Mabel, treat your brother worse why don't you." Mabel blinked twice, then smiled and tackled Dipper to the ground again.

"Dipper! Oh I've missed you SSSOOOO so so much! It's been forever, I don't know you had a kid, hats his name, where'd you get him, how long have you had him, where's his mom and dad, how old-"

"I'll tell you everything Mabel," Dipper chuckled, "let me just handle this first." He stood, walked over to carter and said, "I won't press charges, if you and everyone here clean up my house, pay for, and repair everything. If I find out one person wasn't here, and I will, then all of you are under arrest, got it?" The sixteen year old nodded, ad dipper smile an turned around, scooping up DJ and motioning Mabel to come upstairs. They had a lot of catching up to do.

**Done, okay, new rule. If you want something out at a certain time, you have to be a member. No exceptions**.


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper and Mabel sat on Dippers king sized bed, the same one he brought DJ to not a few weeks earlier. The little ones glared at each other from across the room, keeping an eye on the opposite. After an anxious glance between them, Dipper began.

"So, Mabel, what're you doing here, how'd you get here?"

"We'll," Mabel started, "I graduated a week ago," Dipper cringed, he didn't get a letter or anything, but she is still his sister and he should've been there for her. Mabel, however, explained why she didn't invite him.

"And the first thing I did was go too the orphanage nearby and pick up that little cutey over there," both the Jrs looked at her, then went back to their stare down.

"She's adopted?" Dipper asked, turning back to her. She gave a small smile.

"No Dipper, I gave birth to her, kept it hidden from everyone for seven years, then adopted her under a false name with a mustache," she threw her hands in the air for added effect, then affectionately punched Dipper.

"You goof, of course she's adopted." Dipper rubbed his shoulder with a smile, glancing at his boy. He did not look very happy, but he kept his mouth shut and feet planted.

"So, how'd you meet?" He asked.

"We'll, for extra credit I was interning at an orphanage in Bend, and I came across her sitting in a corner, making a sculpture out of Popsicle sticks. Let me tell ya, it was AMAZING, she had little moving arms and legs, plus she was so adorable I could've eaten her right then!"

"Never understood the expression," MJ said from her spot by the window, across the room from DJ, Both still in a staring contest. Mabel, after a brief pause, continued her tale.

"So, I went there everyday and played with her, spoke with her, generally was a mother too her. So, on the day I graduated, instead of going to the ceremony, I went straight to the office, got my diploma, and snatched her up," she motions to the little girl, "We drove here, thought my bro bro could help me out since I didn't have a job. So, where'd you get yours?"  
Dipper explained how he found DJ, along with all his powers (if you don't know what happened, go back and read the other chapters ya dips) Mabel's mouth dropping and staying there half way through. When he finished, Mabel twirled a piece of hair nervously.

"MJ, well, she's strange too. She can do math as advanced as you could when you where twelve, she knows very intricate facts about most machinery, can put together and take apart entire cars within an hour, understands different languages, and has the same vocabulary as a ten-year old. Not to mention she can shoot lasers out of her eyes, shoot rockets and fly, along with heat seeking and X-ray vision." The twins stared at each other.

"We've got some pretty strange kids sis," Dipper stated after a few awkward second.

"You're right there broseph," Mabel said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you two awe sibwings?" DJ asked. Dipper and Mabel looked from DJ to each other and back.

"Duh dummy, they look SSSOOOO alike," MJ said, holding her arms out to them, "look at them! The only reason he looks so cute is because he resemble my mommy."

DJ retorted, "De only reason your mommy is even WOOKED at is because she we-wesem-wesembw, wooks wike my daddy."

"Nice comeback fart for brains."

"Shut up big head!"

"Mush tongue."

"Snake skin."

"Pea brain."

"Watewmelon butt."

"That's enough," Mabel said, standing, "you two are in time out. Right?" She turned to Dipper who nodded. Mabel marched forward, and placed the two in separate corners.

"Now, when you two can play nice, you can come out of time out," Dipper said. This wasn't going too be easy. Heck, they still glared at each other from the corners. But, they'll get to know each other…eventually.

**Sorry it's short, but I didn't have alot of time. And gravity falls fanatic 856, I couldn't find you when I search but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. So, just review this story in your membership please, I'd love to speak with you. Love y'all's, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, gravityfallsfanatic 5000, you forgot to turn PMs on.**

Mabel walked downstairs, a peaceful night in the room next to his, into the kitchen, finding her brother already awake and drinking coffee. She smiled smaly and got herself a mug. She sat down in front of him, shuffling under her nightshirt. Dipper, in nothing but his pajama bottoms smiled at her.

"Mornin sis, how'd ya sleep?" He asked, sipping his drink. She then launched into her dream of a pony riding her (not that way you pervs. Check one of my other story's for that) and her galloping to an upside down castle with candy for skyscrapers and glitter for roads, and that they tasted great together. Dipper simply chuckled and nodded at the proper times.

"And princess butterball was all like, "oh no you didn't!" And the wrapper was like, "Heck yeah I did! What're you gonna do about it?" So, they rock paper scissored for it, and-!" Mabel took a sip of her coffee and put it down.

"What was I saying?"

"Mabel," her brother began "why is she called MJ?"

"Mabel jr., why?"

"Who chose the name?"

"She did."

"So did mine," he finished, sipping more of the drink. Then spilt most of it on himself when a roar came from upstairs of, "GIVE IT BACK!"

DJ came sprinting down the steps, MJ hot on his tail. The little girl had tears in her eyes as DJ lept to the ceiling out of her reach, holding a small statue in his hands.

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK!" She roared at him again, starting to cry. DJ gave her a strange look.

"Why? It's just some popsicew sticks," he said, holding the small figure out.

"I made it, it's supposed too be my mommy!" She shouted, her face and eyes red and wet. To her complete surprise, DJ jumped down, and held the statue out to her, in a stance that made him seem like he was holding a crown to the king or something.

When she took it, DJ stood and began to apologize profusely, obviously regretting his decision to take the model.

"-OOOO sowwy! I had no idea it was youw mommy." He finished. The girl, her sadness and rage replaced by confusion and curiosity, slowly nodded at the boy.

"S'okay." She said quietly. DJ, happy to make amends, took his cousin's hand and led her upstairs.

"I got someding I made of my daddy. Wanna see?" The little girl shook her head vigorously, giggling with the other child as he pulled her into his room. Around this time, dipper had gotten over his face full of steaming hot liquid, and looked at Mabel, who had a strange look on her face. But, it could mostly be put down as confusion and content.

"Well…" she said, rather hesitantly, "that happened."

"What?" Dipper asked. As Mabel filled her brother in, the children where looking at DJs picture.

"Whis I could draw something that good," MJ mussed.

"But what abou youw popsicew thing? Dats pwetty coow," the blonde said. The black-haired girl nodded, then grinned.

"Lets play a game!" She said, then her feet seemed to open, and fire came put, propelling her into the air. She grabbed DJs hand, after putting down the figure, and pulled him into the kitchen, where the rules were explained.

Dipper sat at one end of the room, a paper crown oh is head, Mabel on the other, something similar on her own noggin. The rules where simple, take the crown to your leader, the first person to have two crowns wins. DJ stood before Dipper, his brain zooming. He processed everything around him, from the movement of the air to the slight tremors in the ground below. He could TOTALLY win this.

MJ, on the other hand, was studying him, carefully making observations as to how to beat this opponent. Then, the bell rung and they rushed towards each other. When they connected, a loud banging sound could be heard, like metal being continually hit. In reality, DJ and MJ were fighting, their fists connecting in mid air. The sound was DJs shots rebounding off of MJs, who didn't seem to feel anything. DJ felt his arms getting tired and he was getting sore, but contined, getting a lucky blow at her jaw, sending her flying. She righted herself mid air, turned and shot forward, dodging all of his attacks. She pulled the crown of Dipper head and shot back, only to find her Mommy's gone. DJ smirked, holding it up an plopping it on his fathers head. MJ quickly placed the crown on her moms head, and return to attack. Once again, the metallic sound could be heard, faster this time.

Eventually, after five minutes of fighting, they began to get sluggish a another five, and they collapsed, Utterly exhausted. The pine twins smiled, picked up the now sleepy children and placed them into their room. But before they left, they saw the baby's float into the same crib and snuggle up together, sleeping peacefully. They smiled, and closed the door, going about their business while their children slept.

**So, There you go**.


	8. Chapter 8

The screen, showing the snuggling twins, flicked off, plunging the room into darkness. Only a small red light, moving out if the room could be seen, heading…somewhere else. Soon, after traversing halls with no identifying features, the area dark, the walls (if you could see them) white, the doors all the same color, shape, and size. Somehow, the little red dot could see exactly where to go, entering a random room not far from the one he exited. A brain was floating peacefully in some sort of blue concoction, wires strewn across the floor going into different parts of the wall and the ceiling, some hanging, others attacked, a few on the floor leading to god knows where. When the dot enterd, the light was enough to identify him as McGugets son, now bionic. The left side of his face was robotic, the dot we saw earlier his eye; his right arm mechanical, skinny and bare; his left leg, a very good representation of a human leg, except metallic and had dim lights in them. He spoke in a robotic voice, much like the voice from the droid commercials, like when it says, "Droid."

"The package has found a safe haven, she will be secure until the plan may be enacted," he said. The brains tube vibrated, and a screen came down, some of the wires attached to it. It flickered on, and old man McGuckets face flashed on screen, as insane and cooky as ever.

"We'll hot dog son, that's great! Now all we gots to do, is wait for dem city folk to clear out and well be back to business!" He said. "Ah, I remember how this all started."

"Father, I know, I was-" old man McGucket simply spoke over him.

"Yep, all those years ago, I decided to take over the world, so I devised a way for me to plop my big ol brain in a jar, then gave it to you sonny boy so you can plug me in somewhere."

"I was there father rem-" once again, the old coot spoke over his son.

"And when you did, I turned you into a cyborg, my first successful experiment. Then you'd always give me attention, right boy?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Then we took over dis ere company didn't we sonny? Oh boy, we turned this place from a simple pharmacy to a scientific super power didn't we?"

Once again, his child began to say he knew all this, but McGucket didn't care.

"And then we created that little beauty, didn't we? The little girl and time machine where some of my best inventions ever! By sending her back in time, there's no possible way the competition will steal her! It's fool proof!" He finished.

"Now my boy, go fetch me some solution W, this is a cause to celebrate!" He cried, as his cyber boy left.

"Soon my dear, the AI will kick in, and you'll become my personal slave. YEEEEHAAA!" With that, he went back to his scheming mind, alone inside his glass tube.

-  
"Leaderar?" One of the smaller manoutours began, "I don't understand, if he's your son, whys the boy not here?" The largest of them smiled, and began his tale.

"Not too long ago, I met with a beautiful fai, the queen as it happened, and he was as beautiful as he was dangerous, in her girly ways. We "procreated," and she became with child. When he was born, she told one of her fairys to take him somewhere far away, as it was a bit of a scandal for her and I to mate. The fai, puny one, can use plant life to travel, and this particular fairy dropped him off behind a flour shop. But, I had bigger plans for the boy. In the short time I knew him, I saw his potential, how he could destroy boulders with his face, light forests with a flick of the wrist and call darkness so he can sleep. The boy is powerful," he relished the fact his son was capable of such things, "and with him, we will take back what is rightfully ours. The world will belong to the magical creatures, the fai and gnomes and manoutours, all of us will finally take the world from the un manly, girlish humans who rule it now. With my child's help, we will rule the earth!" He let out a roar of laughter, so deep and loud it shook the very ceiling.

"B-but what if he doesn't want to?" Leaderar smiled, the end of his laughter still wearing off.

"He will. I asked a fai to place a spell on the boy, allowing his magic and powers to be explained to him, and eventually it will over take his mind. He will be my servant for all eternity!" Now the smaller one joined in, their laughs echoing across the small cavern and into the gravity falls woods. The citizens only thought of it as wind, but could not stop a shiver running down their spines. And not from the cold.

-  
"So, dip, what's the plan?" Mabel asked, watching as her brother put on his coat.

"The kids will be here in an hour it two to fix the place up, but I would like you here to keep an eye in them and the kids. You are the best with children," he finished. Mabel smiled and gave her brother a hug.

"Thanks broseph, I won't let you down!" She shouted after him as he hurried to his car and went to work.

"Now, what to do, what to do?" She asked herself, walking through the large, expansive house. She came upon DJs play rooms, some with drawings others with blanket and pillow fortresses. Mabel bad to admit, she and the boy had very big imaginations. She went back to check on them, finding DJ awake and watching MJ closely, who was still sound asleep. Upon closer inspection, Mabel found the girl clinging to him, much like she did to Dipper some time ago. He ran his hand through her hair, stroking it as she slept. He looked up and saw her.

"He big guy, what's going on?"

"I woke up and she was still cwinging to me, but I wanted to wet her sweep." He said, looking back on the girl. He giggled. "She's kinda cute." He said.

"You are too, but together you are the most adorable things I've ever seen," she said quietly. She pulled out her phone an took a quick picture, then turned and exited.

"I'll be down the hall DJ, come get me when she wakes up, okay?"

"Okay mommy," he replied, looking at MJ still. Mabel looked back, then smiled and left them. So what he caked her mommy, ain't no harm in that is there?

She found her bag, and went to an empty room. She set up her aisle, found a chair, set up her phone just right, and began to draw.

-  
Dipper dropped into his chair, ready to start his work. He pulled out a file and began reading it over, al the while his head was a buzz with thoughts. How are they, are they hurt, still asleep, did the kids get there yet, on and on his thoughts spun in his head, like a record player on high, so widely the almost flew off. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned he found Denise behind him.

"Hey pines, what're you up too? Heard you got a kid, your house was trashed and you're making kids clean it up," she said. Dipper smiled at his friend.

"Nothing, yes I did, yep, and indeed. How was your anniversary with Caroline?"

"Oh it was AMAZING! We went to New York, and I know it's just a city, but the sites where so enormous! We had such a good time," she kept going, Dipper listening in content silence. Denise was homosexual, which is absolutely fine, and married to another girl Dipper had become aquaintenced with not to long before they left for their two year anniversary. Both were pretty and nice, but Dipper knew he had absolutely no shot, manly because they were married and lesbians. Which he had no problems with, they just like the same sex, nothing wrong with that. They even had ideas to have a kid, which Dipper decided to stay away from so far. He didn't like discussing children when he didn't have any, but if they wanted to, he would support them as much as he could.

"Hey, speaking of having a kid, were going through with it," she said. Dipper smiled and said, "Good for you, a kid would be a great responsibility, you have to feed them, change them, watch them-"

"I know how it goes Dipper," she chucked, "but we need someone's sperm in order for it to work. That's where you come in." Dipper knew EXACTLY where this was going. And by the way, this has nothing to do with the plot, so just deal with it for now, my story my rules.

"You want ME to be the dad?" He asked. She nodded and Dipper shook his head.

"Why?"

"Well, you don't smoke or drink or hurt anyone, you seem like a very nice guy, you even have a kid of your own, and you're close by. Besides, if we ever need a babysitter, well call you up."

"I'd babysit even if it wasn't my kid! You seriously want ME to be the dad?" He asked again, "who's getting pregnant?"

"Caroline. You won't actually do anything with her, but you will get to see her au natural," she said. Dipper blushed, the blood moving to two different areas.

"Fine, only because you're a good friend," he said. She smiled, pecked his cheek, and walked off, getting back to work. Dipper shook his head, and did the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Mabel fell on the floor, laughing so hard her sides hurt. Dippers face turned bright red as he watched his sister gasp for breath.

"Yeah yeah, it's hilarious," dipper said, rolling his eye at the last word.

"O-offcourse it I-I-iss, you're gonna be some gay couples BABY DADDY!" She busted into another fit of giggles, but dipper was more exasperated than embarrassed.

"C'mon sis, this is ridiculous." Mabel's giggles subsided to the occasional snort. She sat back on her chair, fixing it after it fell, which happened after she toppled off it laughing. She took up a business like manner, he hands together as if in prayer in front of her, feet flat on the floor. Of course, he clothes, hair, and basically everything else was as far from business like as possible, but she at least acted the part.

"So, you're having a kid," Mabel put simply. Her twin blushed slightly and nodded, not adding the fact he wasn't going to have custody of the child.  
"I'm thinking of being a surrogate, you know? Having a kid seems fun, besides they pay for it don't they?" Dipper simply shrugged and sat down.

"How do you think the other two will take it?" He asked, obviously referring to the children they already own.

"I dunno, when everything set in stone well talk. I think they'll be glad to have siblings!" She said. But, as the elder twins spoke in the kitchen, the younger ones had heard some of the conversation, coming to a dramatic conclusion.

"They don't want us anymore!" MJ wailed, pacing around their joined room, DJ sitting by the crib.

"Wat? No, daddy and mommy wove us!"

"Yeah, but why do they need another kid? Aren't we good enough? Or are we not what they're looking for?! I don't wanna go back to the orphanage, it's no fun! The girls are mean, the foods terrible, and the boys are pigs! You're the most well-behaved kid my age who's of the opposite gender!" DJ gave her a quizzical look.

"You're the nicest boy I know," she dumbed down. DJ smiled and thanked her for the compliment.

"Welcome. Now, I have a plan to make them see what were capable of." She took his hand and began explaining. DJ smile when she finished and said, "wets do it."

Later, as Dipper and Mabel sat watching television., DJ came forward in a small tux, looking much like a mini butler. The pines stared as he bowed to them.

"My twin has made diner ma and pa. Behind me." He said, turning as leading them to the kitchen. They looked at each other, then followed. When they saw the table, their jaws dropped.

Everything from biscuits and gravy to fish fingers and custard where ok the table, a massive cooked pig on the table. Mabel felt faint when she saw it, but DJ said, "it is fake mama." She calmed down, but dipper said something that both confused and intrigued her.

"Why isn't he saying anything with Ss, Ts or Rs?"

"To avoid his lisp?" She answered, though the question was rhetorical. He nodded as MJ came out, dressed in a very lovely dress the elder twins could only guess he made herself. She bowed to them.

"Come now, sit sit." She implored, motioning with her hands. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, then sat down, after DJ pulled they're chairs out. He stood besides MJ, sitting at the head of the table.

"Shall we begin? Dig in, this feast I prepared myself," she said, a hint f pride in her voice.

_Strike one_, she scolded herself, _be more careful, slip ups like that and you'll lose them!_ She plasters a smile on her face as her parents ate. After they finished, tasting almost everything on the table, Mabel turned towards her daughter and asked, "MJ, what's going on? What's DJ not speaking normally, and why did you do this? I mean, it's an amazing gesture and all, but not necessary.

_Plan B,_ she thought.

"We'll mommy, I wanted to let you know how much I care and love you both, especially since you've given me and DJ a loving home. We would absolutely DIE anywhere else," she hinted slightly. The twins (both sets) exchanged glances.

"Seriously though, why the extravagance?" DJ began to sweat. He was gonna break.

"N-no reason, just, you know, trying to impress is all," now she was cracking.

_Keep it together girl, you got this, _she reassured herself.

"MJ, come on, you know we don't want fancy food or being super posh and polite," her mother said, "so, what gives?" The cracks began to grow.

"I-I-" why couldn't she speak, why was she choking? She had rehearsed this so many times, how could she fail now?! Time for plan C. She burst into tears. Mabel jumped up, but MJ wiped them away and said, "I-I'm just a big baby. I'm crying over this, DJ would never do that."

_What_? DJ thought, _what's she doing?! That wasn't part of the plan._

"I-I should go. No one wants a big baby like me." A suitcase materializes beside her, and she begins to haul it away.

"Keep DJ, he's a rare one," she said by the door. But when she turned, the boy stood in front of her.

"Move DJ, you're not coming," his arm held her in place.

"Den youwe not going" he said simply. She sighed.

"DJ, we've known each other, what, less than seven days? Why do you care so much?"

"Cause you do." He responded simply. He took her open hand and squeezed it. She smiled back at him.

"What are you two talking about, MJ, where'er you going?!" Dipper exclaimed.

"You said you didn't want us-" she didn't get to finish.

"WHAT! WHERE'D YOU HEAR THAT!?" They shouted. DJ moved in front of MJ, putting himself between her and their parents.

"We wewe at de top steps when we eard you two talking abou havin kids, so we-"

"Thought we didn't want you?! Do you know how absurd that is?" Mabel said, "kids, if we have others, they're going to love with you, not replace you! No one can replace you two!" MJ wiped her face.

"R-really?"

"Yes Mabel, I love you, DJ too," she said, holding her hands to them.

"Same here, you to are incredible," Dipper said. The little ones eyes burst into tears and the ran at their parents... DJ to Mabel, MJ to Dipper. They scooped them up.

"Mommy," DJ said, his head in her shoulder, hair tickling his face.

"Daddy," MJ sobbed, hiding her face in Dippers chest, his five o'clock shadow running against her scalp.

The college graduates looked at each other and smiled. They comforted the babies in their arms as the sun set outside.

**Okay, I know it's short but be glad you have something.**


End file.
